Burnout
by BluAyu
Summary: Warning:Has nothing to do with the YYH Series...Kurama is part of the streetrace team the SpiritRiders, when he's racing DarkForce one night, a mysterious black Lambergini appears, Kurama wants a challenge! Maybe a little bit more from the driver. HK Yaoi
1. Default Chapter

Burnout  
  
Dentri Tomiko  
  
(A/N: I'm in an Uber YuYu Hakusho Mode and Initial D mode, so I decided to make a little yaoi fic for Yugijouoh and Keiko…….I do warn you this has nothing to do with the YYH series, think YuYu Hakusho characters in a streetrace heh enjoy)  
  
Chapter One  
  
Kurama gripped on the steering wheel, his eyes set on speed, concentration, and the road before him.   
  
A perfect drift…barely inches from the rail guard…  
  
His red civic was a beauty, and was easily spotted in the night.  
  
So far he was beating Toguro's brother Karasu in the long run.   
  
The silvercrow was what the car was called, Karasu's….  
  
He heard screeching tires behind him.   
  
Kurama quickly changed gears and placed his foot down bringing up the speed.   
  
A hairpin was coming up…..  
  
Another sharp turn, Kurama was known as a Rose Yoko Thief...for the only facts, that his car was a like a racing fox demon stealing all the race titles you can think of.   
  
The Civic was burning the tires out like it was nothing.  
  
Just then a car sped up beside him.   
  
It wasn't Karasu either.  
  
This car was a lambergini, the person driving must've been rich, for the spinning hubcaps. ((A/N: Anyone seen spinners? In Cali they're really common, when you stop the hubcaps still spin...lol!))  
  
'Who is this person?' thought Kurama.   
  
The lambergini was now in front of him...they were so close....bumper to bumper-...Kurama practically could here the rock/trace music blast out from the other car.  
  
'Forget Karasu, this driver's a challenge, finally.' thought Kurama.   
  
Another drift came, bringing both cars...the Civic and the Lambergini rim to rim.   
  
Kurama didn't even get a glance at the driver, obviously the car changed gears, it was a couple feet ahead now.   
  
Kurama changed the gears to his car.   
  
If you were at the top of the mountain, all you would see of Kurama's car would be a red and silver blur.  
  
Changing gears only led to the lambergini speeding up, the finish point was coming.   
  
The SpiritRiders were going to win against the DarkForce, but Kurama didn't care about Karasu, he was miles behind, what Kurama really wanted was to beat the car that had went ahead of him.   
  
The SpiritRiders were a race group, who won all the titles, usually because of the leader Yusuke Urameshi, and Kurama himself.  
  
Kazuma Kuwabara was also part of that race group, and usually won over sheer dumb luck.   
  
Kurama breaked at the finishline, the crowd cheering.   
  
The lambergini's tail light were pinpricks in the distance.   
  
30 seconds later, Karasu's black and blue car lightly bumped into the Civic.   
  
"That was graceful," muttered Yusuke Urameshi, leaning against his lime green GT Cruiser.  
  
Kuwabara nodded, getting out of his orange and yellow Honda, Accord.  
  
Kurama turned off the car stepping out to meet his teammates.   
  
"Well done you mangaged to snag another title," said Yusuke.   
  
"Yes, most interesting race yet," muttered Kurama.   
  
"Who was the car infront of you Kurama?" asked Kuwabara.   
  
"I have no idea, but I want to challenge it again," replied Kurama, looking in the distance.  
  
(A/N: I know short, the chapters, I do warn you are going to be sorta short since originally started this fanfiction at 2:00 AM on notebook paper and finished at 6:00 AM...yes I stayed up all night writing this fic on notebook paper. See I'm loyal!!!!! What do you think?) 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Hiei parked his car in the backyard driveway.   
  
Turned off the engine and got out, kicking the spinners to make them stop spinning.  
  
He went inside, throwing his car keys up in the air and catching them.   
  
"I heard your car, those are new tires, and you're burning out on that mountain, feh...," said a voice.   
  
Mukuro who stayed with Hiei and his sister Yukina leaned against the doorway.   
  
"I just went for a spin," replied Hiei.   
  
"Yeah, sure, what was up with the other car?" asked Mukuro.   
  
"Okay well, I raced against a Civic," said Hiei.   
  
"Surely you whooped it's butt," said Mukuro.   
  
"Yeah, it was a challenge though, we were bumper to bumper the whole time....finally we got rim to rim, then if it wasn't for the drift and me having the advantage then it might've been a tie," said Hiei, smirking.   
  
"Gah, it must've been a skilled driver," said Mukuro.   
  
"Did you get a glimpse of the opponent?" asked Yukina, who walked into the living.   
  
"Sadly no, stupid tented glass," muttered Hiei.   
  
Mukuro laughed.   
  
"Hey, you don't want to attract people like you did with the Mercedes Benz you had, you were a girl magnet," she said.   
  
Hiei rolled his eyes.   
  
"Honestly..." he muttered.  
  
Yukina smiled.   
  
"I bet you want a real race with him hm?" she asked.   
  
"Hey! Who said it was a boy? Shizuru Kuwabara drives like a pro with that Avalon of hers....her brother's part of the SpiritRiders, guess it runs in the family," said Mukuro.  
  
Hiei nodded.   
  
"I have a feeling it was a male...but yes I do want a rematch," he said, looking out the window.   
  
"Working on your car again?" asked Shizuru Kuwabara.   
  
Kurama nodded, turning the engine up.   
  
"Ever since you raced against that lambergini you've been trying everything to improve that Civic," said Shizuru.   
  
"I want to challenge that car again," said Kurama.   
  
Shizuru went inside the Ramen Shop across the street, came back to talk to Kurama with a noodle cup and chopsticks in her hands.   
  
"Who knows who or what it was....." she said, while eating some Ramen.   
  
"I know, I have a feeling we'll meet again," said Kurama, closing the hood of the Civic. Kurama drove the civic off, and a minute later a black lambergini was in the place of the red Honda, Civic.   
  
'So this is the car that pushed Kurama to the side.' thought Shizuru.  
  
A black haired boy with pale skin came, his red eyes starring at Shizuru.   
  
"Hey Shiz," he said.   
  
"Hey, Hiei! New model?" asked Shizuru.  
  
"Hn, yeah," replied Hiei.  
  
"Sweet," replied Shizuru, examining the still spinning hubcaps.   
  
Hiei smirked.   
  
"It all was a fortune," he said.   
  
"No crap," muttered Shizuru.   
  
Hiei spotted a Lime GT, within that blue letters with fog around it, it was on the back wing...."SpiritRiders"…  
  
"They're looking for someone to race," pointed out Shizuru.   
  
"The only car I want to race is the one from last night," said Hiei.   
  
"Oh the Rose Yoko Thief? That Civic right? That's Kurama, one heck of a racer, part of the Spirit Riders," said Shizuru.  
  
"That Civic eh?" asked Hiei.   
  
"Fox Demon vs. BlackDragon, it'd be interesting," said Shizuru.  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes….  
  
"Stop naming cars. But to make this fun, tonight 12:30 AM, BlackDragon want a rematch….tell Kurama to be there," said Hiei.   
  
The Lambergini was off into the night…Shizuru sighing.   
  
This was going to be an interesting match.   
  
(A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get the next chapter up….beware of me not getting the next chapter up too soon…heh what do you think so far?) 


End file.
